The Wilting of a Rose
by Izlawake
Summary: Ruby is dead. The rest of Team RWBY now try to cope a few days after as they reflect on some of the good memories Ruby had given the girls. Very sad, very tragic. One-shot with a little White Rose put in.


**The Wilting of a Rose**

Yang burrowed her face into her pillow in an attempt to hide her tears, but her teammates knew full well what she was doing and they felt the same as her for good reason; Ruby Rose is dead. Blake sat on her bed staring at a can of tuna on her nightstand, a gift from Ruby a few days ago. She planned on eating it after that devastating mission, but she lost her appetite and she could not bear to eat the tuna. Blake picked up a book to divert her attention but ended up throwing it aside and burying her face in her hands. Weiss was taking it as hard as Yang was, for she cradled Ruby's red cloak in her arms. The cloak was full of holes with blood marks in some of them. Weiss has refused to let go of it, instead cherishing Ruby's scent that is imprinted upon it.

"It's all my fault," Weiss whispered. "If only I was quick enough, I could have protected Ruby from that Grimm."

Yang rolled over in her bed. "No it's not," she said with tears in her eyes. "You can't beat yourself up like this Weiss. It's..." Yang lost her voice and instead gritted her teeth as more tears came down her cheeks. Yang pounded on her pillow a few times and shoved her face into it again.

Blake looked at her right arm where a thin scar laid, a memento from a battle that she and Ruby were in one time. Blake rushed headlong at a Grimm to protect Ruby when the beast separated her from her Crescent Rose, and while she defeated the monster, she is now forever reminded of the battle. A tear fell from her eye as she caressed the scar. "It's time to say goodbye," she muttered under her breath. "Ruby, thank you so much for all you've done in my life." Her Cat Faunus ears under her bow twitched.

_"Your cat ears are so cute Blake!" said an energetic Ruby. "See? I got myself a hat with cat ears too! Now we can be kitty sisters!"_ Blake slipped a weak smile at that memory, but it soon faded and was replaced with sadness. "I miss you already Ruby."

Yang could feel nothing but angst in her heart for she broke a very important promise she made. _"Yang, please take care of your little sister, said her father. "She is always getting into trouble."_

_"Don't worry dad, I'll keep an eye out for little Ruby!" She slung an arm around Ruby and pulled her into a big hug._

_"Kya! Stop it sis!"_

'I'm sorry dad,' Yang thought, wiping the tears from her eyes. 'I broke my promise. I'm a terrible daughter and sister.'

Outside the windows, the storm grew in strength. The thunder boomed louder than ever making Weiss jump in her seat. She took deep breaths for a minute before regaining her calm and went back to petting the cloak. 'I wish we could have had more fun together Ruby,' Weiss thought, thinking back to a couple weeks ago when the two girls revealed their feelings for each other.

_"You're always being reckless as usual!" Weiss growled. Ruby stood silent as Weiss continued to chew out her team leader. "What do you have to say for yourself?"_

_Ruby grinned. "I think you look cute when you're angry Weiss." Weiss began blushing. "Yang says the same about me whenever I smile." Ruby grinned again, and true, Weiss thought she looked extremely cute that way._

_Weiss smiled. "She's right, you look so adorable." Weiss could feel her heart racing as she began yearning for Ruby even more. "I love you Ruby," she blurted out, slapping her hand over her mouth far too late._

_Ruby looked at Weiss for a moment then embraced her in a hug. "I love you too Weiss!" she said, and they kissed._

Weiss felt her eyes get watery as tears fell down her cheeks and onto the tattered cloak. She looked at the window and spotted the lone rose in a vase on Ruby's desk. The rose is wilting and bent over, close to death. Yang saw it too and got down, taking the vase and throwing it against the wall, sending the dying rose to the floor amidst water and glass. Yang let out a huff and broke down onto the floor. Weiss and Blake rushed to her side and comforted her though they felt the same sadness as well.

"What are we going to do?" was all Yang could say, and the girls had no answer for her.

The next day, Yang headed back to the dorm room after breakfast in complete silence. Team JNPR did not say a word to them as to provide them time to recover. Turning the corner, Yang spotted a red-cloaked girl entering their room. "Ruby?" she said to herself. Yang rushed after the girl. "Ruby. Ruby! RUBY!" Yang burst into their room and found Weiss there wearing Ruby's cloak, now sewn of the holes and bloodspots removed. "Oh, hi Weiss." Yang's spirits sank and she collapsed onto her bed in tears.

"You thought I was Ruby, didn't you?" she asked. Yang nodded. "I'm sorry, I just felt like I should have worn this today..."

"It's fine." Blake came back, not shocked to see Weiss wearing the red cloak.

"You any better Yang? Blake asked. Yang shook her head. "Sorry."

"Hey Yang," said Weiss. "You asked last night what we should do, and I figured it out while Blake and I fixed up Ruby's cloak." Yang looked up from her bed. "Ruby wouldn't want any of us to sit and sulk over her death; instead we should focus on growing stronger so that we never have to experience another death." Weiss sat down next to the golden girl and pulled her into the cloak with her. "Let me warm you up. Better?" Yang sniffed and weakly nodded. "Ruby has shown me so much in the time we've been together as a team, so let's make this the day where a new door opens for us, a door with a bright future behind it." Blake gave a light smile, and Yang realized Weiss's words and smiled too.

"You're right. C'mon Team RWBY, let's begin training!" Yang gathered her weapon and dashed out the door, followed by Weiss than Blake, who stopped in the doorway looking at the wilted rose on the floor. She scooped it up, put it in a tall glass and added some water to it and placed it in front of the window before following her friends.

Outside, the sunlight breached the grey clouds, shining its warming light onto Beacon. That light pierced Team RWBY's windows and hit the rose. The rose, after basking in the sunlight and absorbing the water for some time, became erect and the color in its petals slowly faded back, becoming a beautiful rose once more.

**-The End-**


End file.
